candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lives
Lives are a fundamental element in Candy Crush Saga. They appear in the top-left corner in a pink heart. When you start playing for the first time, or resuming play after a few hours, you will have 5 lives, which is the maximum (previously 8 if you bought the Charm of Lives, or unlimited for at least 2 hours if Live Forever is bought). If you have one or more lives, then you can click on a level and play it. If you fail the level or press the quit button (doesn't happen on mobile versions when you haven't made a move in target score, jelly, ingredients , or candy order levels), a life is lost. When you run out of lives, you will not be able to play any levels, and the "No more lives" screen will show. Running out of lives When you run out of lives, there are five ways to get more lives. *'Asking your friends'. You can ask your friends to gift you with more lives. *'Waiting'. Lives naturally replenish every 30 minutes, so you can leave the game, go out somewhere and come back two and a half hours later. *'Buy more lives'. More lives can be bought in the Yeti Shop by buying charm of lives which is now unavailable or by getting Gold bars now. *'Claim offer'. Every now and again, King will release a new game and an offer will come up telling you if you get to a certain level (usually 10) you will be awarded a full set of lives. The "Ask friends " button disappears and many people hate this. Many people don't want to do any of these, especially claim offer and waiting.They feel asking their friends is spamming (or they have none online), don't want to wait 30 minutes, don't want to make ingame purchases and there is no rare offer. Because of this, a fifth way to get lives has developed. *'Cheat'. People have obtained illegitimate lives through setting their computer clock forwards, erase data on mobile device then resynchronized with Facebook, using multiple Facebook accounts, or even hacking and they switch the time forwards on mobile. Trivia *Many players resent the fact there is a 30-minute wait to get one life back. *If you open more than one tab of Candy Crush and then you lose a life in one tab, the others will not lose that life. *Upon the release of Jelly Wagon, the font that shows the time remaining to get a life became smaller. *It is possible to have 6 lives if you start a game, wait until you naturally have 5 lives, and then win/quit before making a move. *When you have a full set of lives, if it takes you longer than 30 minutes to finish the level, you could have 6 to 9 lives. *At the "No more lives" window, a crying pink heart will be shown at the top. Gallery Broken-Heart.png|Level failed Screenshot_2015-01-29-09-00-16.png|Current system CCS splash 27.png|How friends can help the player in getting more lives Category:Elements